Aw, Crap!
by Prologue
Summary: “They SAY…” He huffed out, “Handsome men can’t be hurt by water…” ClairexSkye one shot. Very short but fluffy. :3


**A/N: I love this couple so much. :3 I love Skye so much! Huzzah for Skye and his sexy silver hair! :P This thought just came to me while I was at work today and I had to get it out. Length does not matter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon, Natsume does. I don't own Skye either, however! I shall steal him! :3**

**Aw, Crap!**

* * *

Staring down proudly at a small gemstone attached to a necklace that she had received earlier today, Claire wondered to her self could it really take her any where. I mean _any where?_ She had already gone to the beach, the Inn, Romana's mansion, Daryll's lab, and her own farm with it. So she knew for a fact that it certainly worked all right. She opened the door to her small wooden shack and stepped out into the cool autumn night. She let out a short shiver and opened up her map of the valley, eyes scanning where else she could go.

Her eyes stopped scanning the worn paper and landed on a particular spot on the map, The Goddess Pond. She was sure the Goddess pond was just as breath taking at night as it was during the day, and never getting the chance actually see it this late, she decided it wasn't such a bad idea to try out.

She held the stone in her hand firmly and touched the part on the map where the Goddess Spring was located. It was strange, the feeling she felt after materializing in front of the small but beautiful spring. Like her legs were jelly, it had felt this way every time she had used the stone and every time she wouldn't be able to walk for a moment or so.

She shook the nauseating feeling out of her head and looked around the area, eyes scanning the darkness. It was late at night, she wasn't quite sure what she was looking for but it was then that she felt something brush passed her leg and she let out a shriek, raising her hand in the air and-

It happened so fast but for some reason seemed to be in slow motion for Claire as she watched the precious stone necklace fly from her hand and splash into the water of the Goddess spring, sinking instantly.

Would that be considered any offering? That was too expensive! It was too… too _precious_! Probably a one of a kind item… She gaped at the water for a moment, in complete shock before she kicked up some dirt with her new found strength.

"Aw, crap!" she whined and let out a frustrated groan. This was the Goddess Spring, after all. Who knew how deep it was? Had anyone ever tried to reach into it before? Would she be in trouble if she reached a hand in to find the teleportation stone?

She stole a glance to her left, and then shifted her eyes to the right suspiciously of anyone in the area, though it was nearing midnight according to her watch and she was sure most of the Valley-goers were in bed by now.

With the exception of the bars regulars…

She hastily crouched down in front of the pond and reached a shaking finger forward sealing her eyes shut in fear for her fate. _Forgive me Goddess, forgive me…_ She thought as she dipped a single finger into the surprisingly warm pond, it being chilly out and mid autumn.

A sigh of relief escaped her lips as the fact that no disaster had been struck upon her at her fingers trespassing. She opened her eyes and hesitantly began to submerge her arm deeper into the pool of water still nervous at something quite possibly ripping her arm off or oh maybe, pulling her in and drowning her?

She grit her teeth in annoyance, why was it so dark in the pond at night? During the day it was a crystal clear beautiful color. But no, she had to drop something precious in there at night with no one around! The worse part of it was she had just gotten the darn thing!

"Claire?"

The smooth voice that came from behind her made her jump from her thoughts and instantly pull her elbow deep arm from the pool and turn to look at the silver haired Phantom thief and curry chef himself, Skye.

"Eh, what are you doing out here so late? And what's more, what ARE you doing?" His hands were fisted in his pockets and his head was tilted slightly, a curious expression dancing across his face.

Claire shook her arm off and looked at him sheepishly. "Skye I…" she turned her head to look at the Goddess fountain behind her sadly. "I dropped something rather _precious_ to me in the pond…"

He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at her, his eyes never loosing that amused, curious expression. "Is that so? What was it? Gold? A diamond? An old photograph?-"

"A necklace." She cut him off and turned to look at the pond, a tortured look on her face. "I'm afraid it's gone forever…"

Skye shrugged and sat on a rock, removing his shoes and rolling up his pants to his knees. He threw off his leopard print shirt and began to wade into the pool of warm water until he was knee deep and reached his arms in, beginning to fishing around for the object in question.

"Skye… What are you doing?" She asked, reaching forward with one hand and cupping her mouth with the other. "You don't have to… really! I… I… can ask the Goddess for it another time!" Saying she was baffled wasn't even the beginning.

"Well… you know what they say…" He trailed off as he continued to sift through the bottom of the pond, his hands grazing the flakes and pebbles gently.

"Eh…? No… I don't." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and he glanced up at her with his piercing emerald eyes.

"They **SAY**…" He huffed out, "Handsome men can't be hurt by water…"

One of her eyebrows arched up and she smiled, trying to stifle a giggle. She looked away and let out a sigh, still not believing Skye was fishing around the Goddess pond for her… well to find a necklace for her.

"Claire? Is this what you were looking for?" He asked as he held up the gold chain of the teleportation stone and pointing to it with the opposite hand.

She turned to look hastily and smiled, nodding her head and holding out her hand as he made his way towards her and dropped the gemstone in her hand. He looked up at her thoughtfully, still knee deep in water. "Skye?"

He stared at her for a moment longer, thumb stroking his chin before he carefully said. "I think I have discovered something new I want to test my thievery skills on."

Claire rolled her eyes and placed her hands at her sides. Truth was, she often worried about the thief and she thought by now he would have had to realize it. She looked away and was about to retort with something smart when she felt a hand clamp around her wrist, then a sharp tug.

Before she knew it she was waist deep in water and staring up questionably, at a boldly grinning Skye, a blush etched across her tan face. His hands were now holding her hips and he leaned forward to whisper softly in her ear. "I think that I will steal your heart."

He brought his hands under her chin and began to pull her heated face towards his own.

And little did the two know that I- Jet and my co conspirator, Roller were watching from behind a boulder in the fields, exchanging thumb ups giving each other a congratulatory high five for a job well done, the Harvest Goddess would be proud.

* * *

**A/N: Neh, I know short. I'm sorry but I'm happy to say I think this is the first Skye fic on fanfiction no matter how short. :3 Please review!! There will be more short ClairexSkye one shots to come!**

**Prologue**


End file.
